Project Summary: Digital Technology Core Given limitations of conventional clinical assessments to precisely map change trajectories, our research community increasingly seeks methodologies that incorporate continuous, real-world and objective measurement of key features (e.g., mobility, cognition, sleep, medication taking, driving) using the pervasive computing platform and methodologies of ORCATECH (Oregon Center for Aging & Technology). This new approach has important application in many areas of dementia research beyond early detection, such as caregiver/care recipient activities; agitation in institutional settings; and objective digital biomarkers (DB) of sleep, physical activity, and the environment. Use of these technologies is not limited to assessment, but may also deliver interventions, such as dementia care programs via home video. Given the growing use and promise of DB and related technologies, this proposal will consolidate and build upon recent advances through the Oregon Alzheimer?s Disease Research Center?s Digital Technology Core (DTC). Specific Aims are: 1. To maintain and make available for research, an OADRC dementia-specific focused Life Laboratory cohort of research volunteers (healthy controls, MCI, and AD) who will have deployed in their homes state-of-the-art sensing and pervasive computing platforms. 2. To obtain and make available for research, DB data on OADRC subjects. 3. To foster collaborative research involving DB and related technologies.